


275 days

by afterd_rk



Category: K-pop, Winner (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: M/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterd_rk/pseuds/afterd_rk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Taehyun hears the word 'pregnant' he thinks his doctor has gone mad.</p>
<p>“Six weeks WHAT?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	275 days

**Author's Note:**

> Mpreg = male pregnancy. If you're not comfortable with the topic, run away while you can. I warned you.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimers: I do not own the characters, I do not know Song Minho or Nam Taehyun or any of the WINNER members personally; the facts described in this story never actually took place and are just a work of fiction. I do own nonetheless the story I wrote, which cannot be edited or posted elsewhere without my permission.

 

 

 

 

**275 days**

 

 

 

**1 st day**

 

 

The first time Taehyun thinks his boyfriend is not that much of a douchebag after all it's when Mino organizes the most romantic dinner for their 2nd anniversary.

 

Mino is not cheesy nor very romantic most of the time, still he reserved a table for two in the most expensive restaurant downtown and Taehyun is impressed.

 

They order champagne, bring back old memories of their first meeting and eat each other with their eyes instead of eating dinner.

 

After dinner they choose the less popular movie in the less popular movie theater, sit in the last row and not really pay attention to the screen as they exchange kisses and light touches that force both of them to cut short their date and rush back home.

 

Once there, Taehyun lets Mino push him against every wall as they stumble on their feet trying to reach their bedroom in between passionate kisses, then watches as his fiancé takes care of everything for him until they're both naked, sweaty and tangled up in each other.

 

The sun is almost rising when Mino gets off him and collapses by his side, gently caressing the soft skin around his navel almost unconsciously until he falls asleep, tired but satisfied.

 

Taehyun smiles in the dark and rubs his thighs together as he feels the usual wetness in between. His skin is still hot in every spot Mino has touched him throughout the night and he feels happy.

 

He falls asleep thinking about the best anniversary he's ever had.

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

**28 th day**

 

 

 

The first time Taehyun loses control over his body, he thinks it's all because of one drink too many at Mino's birthday party.

 

He hugs the toilet like it's his best friend and almost passes out while throwing up his soul. He feels weak and sweaty and sends curses to the whole universe while wiping his mouth with a towel.

 

He doesn't understand why his belly decided to wake him up at 5am just to make him lose some weight. He usually gets hangovers at more proper times, like after twelve hours of sleep.

 

He stays there for a while, standing up every now and then and immediately going back down when he feels nauseated again.

 

Mino enters the bathroom half an hour later and finds him in symbiosis with their toilet.

 

“Ah! Who's the weak one now, uh? Always picking on me for my hangovers, look at you,” he laughs it off but still sits beside Taehyun and helps him by keeping a hold of his hair and gently soothes his back with one hand.

 

Taehyun just grunts and slaps Mino's thigh, but the man just laughs a bit more and kisses his head  _yeah I love you too_ .

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

**42 th day**

 

 

 

The first time Taehyun hears the word 'pregnant' he thinks his doctor has gone mad.

 

After two more weeks of daily  _hangovers_ , day and night, Mino has practically forced him to see an expert  _because this is not normal and I am worried Taehyun_ .

 

Taehyun would never admit it, but he is a bit worried himself. A quick ride to the nearest hospital, a whole check-up and they're sent to a gynecologist.

 

As if this wasn't weird enough, their gynecologist also starts talking bullshits.

 

“Six weeks what?”

 

Mino has been asking the same question for the last 5 minutes and Taehyun wants to slap him in the face though he's secretly hoping the doctor will change his answer this time.

 

It's not happening.

 

“Mister Nam, you are six week pregnant, there's no doubt about it. The test confirms it and the nausea you described is of course one of the first symptoms of a pregnancy.”

 

The doctor looks amused and Taehyun decides he wants to slap him in the face as well.

 

“ _Of course_? If you didn't notice, _doctor_ , I am a male,” is the answer Taehyun almost growls, feeling deeply hurt in his pride for being considered a woman, and a pregnant one also. “And by the way why hasn't this happened before?” he adds, since he's been in a relationship with Mino for two years now and this is certainly not the first time they get _physical_ with each other.

 

The gynecologist looks even more amused while explaining, “Yours is not the first case of male pregnancy. Some individuals are born with both male and female organs or features, but in the first case most of the time they never find about it, unless situations like a male pregnancy happen. And just like women, you're not always fertile. There are some periods in which you are and others in which you are not, it's just a case you never happened to have a sexual intercourse during one of your fertile periods until now.”

 

Taehyun is staring at him with an open mouth and wide eyes, waiting for the hidden cameras to appear from around the corner, and that's when Mino feels the need to clarify the obvious.

 

He approaches the doctor and starts murmuring in a conspiratorial kind of way, saying, “Excuse me doctor but uhm... Taehyun has a penis.”

 

The doctor laughs. “Of course.”

 

“No, what I mean is... he doesn't have the other thing, you know? The... the woman thing...”

 

“I know he doesn't have a _vagina_ , if this is what you mean Mister Song.”

 

Mino bites his lower lip at the 'v' word, adds, “I mean we... we have  _anal_ sex.”

 

Taehyun lays on the examination table but still manages to kick Mino in the ass at that. His boyfriend sure knows how to make a fool of himself.

 

The doctor raises an eyebrow, “Of course. What is that you want to know Mister Song?”

 

Taehyun is already sending him the death glare but Mino is too confused and too curious to give up.

 

He shifts his weight from one foot to another, tries to sound random, says, “How could my... liquid, reach his uterus... from there?” It sounds so weird he's confused by his own words.

 

Maybe they expected the man to look shocked and say _ooh right, that's not possible._

 

It doesn't go like that.

 

The gynecologist starts to explain the whole process with a wide smile and a  _you know the breathing apparatus and how it partially mixes up with the digestive system?,_ then proceeds to explain how the same thing applies to Taehyun's anus. 

 

Taehyun understands only half of it and when he looks at Mino he knows for certain he's getting none of it.

 

At the end of the long explanation the doctor looks particularly happy and adds a cheerful, “One could say Mister Nam is the living proof of human evolution!”

 

And Mino has to take Taehyun out of the studio before he bites the doctor's head off.

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

 

**76 th day**

 

 

 

The first time Taehyun experiences a mood shift due to his pregnancy, he doesn't realize it.

 

He's cuddled up on the sofa with Mino, eating snacks and watching a movie during a lazy weekend. Taehyun has his head on the older man's chest, while Mino lays a bit back against the pillows.

 

He has this habit of stroking Taehyun's hair unconsciously whenever the younger one lays near him. Taehyun secretly loves it and takes one more chip while the movie is ending.

 

Mino smiles at the way Taehyun is almost purring under his gentle touch and decides he hasn't had enough of it yet, “Let's watch another one, what you think?”

 

Taehyun nods, eyes closed, a smile on his lips. Says, “Let's watch  _The Notebook_ !”

 

Mino makes a face, puffs and shakes his head, “You always want to watch that! I'm tired of that movie, let's watch something of my choice for once.”

 

Taehyun would usually just shrug and let go, not really wanting to spend energies in arguing about such a silly thing, but this time he feels an unreasonable rage building up within him and can't help but suddenly stand up from his beloved position on Mino's chest.

 

He looks unbelievably angry and deeply hurt while saying, “Are you saying I never let you choose anything? Are you saying I am that spoiled? How can you say something so mean to me?!”

 

Mino looks almost shocked as he freezes in his spot and looks up at his boyfriend, “What? I'm not saying that, I'm-” he stops as he realizes the younger man has gone from mad to broken in a matter of seconds and is now almost sobbing in front of him.

 

“Y-you hate me, isn't it?” Taehyun sobs and collapses on the sofa, his hands hiding his face while he cries. “No one in the world would love a spoiled brat like me!”

 

Mino panics a little, not knowing what to do with a fragile Taehyun – Taehyun almost never shows that side of himself – but in the end he goes for an hug and gently pulls Taehyun to his chest, stroking his hair and kissing his head.

 

“Ssh, it's okay...” he tries to rationalize what just happened and suddenly he notices the _Mommies &Babies_ magazine Taehyun left on the table.

 

“ _The pregnancy...”_ he smiles to himself and hugs the other man closer, until Taehyun stops crying and just hides his face in the crook of Mino's neck like he always does.

 

They stay like that until everything's okay again.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

 

**112 th day**

 

 

 

The first time Taehyun realizes his belly is growing, it's one morning in June while he's late for work.

 

He's putting some random clothes on in front of the mirror, not really caring about his style since he's in a rush, when he notices the weird curve of his belly and stops to stare at it in awe.

 

It's not really a big thing, but since he's so skinny the growing belly is pretty visible.

 

He forgets about the t-shirt he was putting on and that already half-covers his chest and puts both hands on his puffed belly, gently soothing the pale skin.

 

It feels weird. He doesn't know if in a good or bad way, he thinks as he furrows his eyebrows and keeps staring at it through the mirror.

 

Mino enters the room trying to fix his necktie, “Taehyun, you're gonna be late- what are you doing” he stops in his tracks and looks at his fiancé rubbing his belly.

 

A smile slowly appears on the lips of the older man while he gets behind Taehyun and starts caressing his puffed belly. “It's growing,” he whispers in his hair, kissing his head. He's happy and Taehyun can feel it.

 

He bites his lower lip and nods. “Do you think we're gonna be good parents?” he asks, voice full of concern.

 

Mino intertwines their fingers on Taehyun's exposed belly and kisses his ear. “You're gonna make a great father. I hope I'm gonna be half as good as you,” he laughs.

 

Taehyun scoffs, holds Mino's hand tight and smiles, “You're the best with children, everyone knows that.”

 

Mino just shrugs. “This time it's different. This is our child, I'm gonna be a father and it's a tough job,” he laughs again. “And you're the best at tough jobs.”

 

That's when Taehyun remembers he's late for his current tough job and though he would stay in Mino's arms all day, he has to let go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the afternoon Taehyun lays on the usual white table as he goes through the medical examination.

 

He's developing a phobia for hospitals, doctors and the color white in general, so he holds Mino's hand tight as the doctor spreads a cold gel on his belly and proceeds with the ultrasound.

 

Mino smiles at him, whispers _you're beautiful_ and caresses his hair with his free hand. He knows how hard it is for Taehyun to go through a pregnancy after spending half of his life trying to prove the world that, though his appearance can be misleading, he's still a manly man. He remembers the first weeks after they found out, Taehyun crying in their bed at night when he thought Mino was already asleep, the struggle to accept his body and this new situation. Mino knows he's probably still not over it, and maybe never will, and what he can do is making him feel as loved as possible because to him, he's still the same Taehyun, maybe even more precious and special now that he carries their baby inside of him.

 

When the doctor breaks the silence asking if they want to know the sex of their baby, a single exchange of looks is enough for both to understand they want to know.

 

The doctor smiles, moves the sensor on Taehyun's belly a bit longer to be fully certain before saying, “It's a girl”

 

They're both taken aback and hold their breaths. It's not like they expected a boy, but knowing they'll be raising a little girl is perhaps even more surprising.

 

Taehyun squeezes Mino's hand to gain his attention, looks up to him with watery eyes, asks, “Are you happy?” with a trembling voice full of worry.

 

Mino leans down to brush some hair away from his eyes, kisses both his forehead and the tip of his nose and smiles, “I'm the happiest man in the world, I couldn't be happier.”

 

But he's proved wrong a moment after, when the doctor let them listen to the baby's heartbeat for the first time and something in Mino's chest threatens to explode. It's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard in his whole life and in that moment he's really the happiest man in the world.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

**145 th day**

 

 

The first time Taehyun wakes up in the middle of the night craving for strawberries and chocolate he doesn't really think about the reason behind his weird desire. He just wants strawberries and chocolate, and he wants them _now_.

 

He gets up, a hand on his round belly that is now bigger and starts to feel heavy for his slender body, goes downstairs just to find out there's no trace of strawberries nor of chocolate in their whole kitchen.

 

He pouts, goes back to bed and wakes up his tired fiancé.

 

“Mino... hey Big Tank,” he murmurs using that silly nickname they made up one drunk night while Mino was reminiscing his memories in the army.

 

The older man grunts and turns around to face Taehyun, only one eye half-open and his forearm on his forehead.

 

“Taehyunie?”

 

“I'm hungry,” Taehyun pouts again, knowing Mino can't resist when he acts all cute. “Can you get me some food?”

 

Mino rubs a hand on his sleepy face and looks at the clock: 3am. He looks back at Taehyun and those puppy eyes have the best on him.

 

He hardly gets up, fixing his pajama pants (the only piece of clothing he has on) and passing a hand through his messy hair.

 

“I'll go downstairs and make you something. What would you like?” he asks, his voice deeper from the sleep.

 

Taehyun shakes his head and keeps his cute acting up. “I want strawberries and chocolate...” he puts up his best puppy face. “But we don't have any at home.”

 

Mino is puzzled, raises an eyebrow, takes a step back and looks at his young fiancé.

 

“I don't think I'm getting what you-- _You want me to go out and buy them_?” he slowly realizes, eyes widening, disbelief in his every facial feature.

 

Taehyun is on his knees on the bed, hands joined in a silent prayer. “Please, Tanky, please? I have this big watermelon here that doesn't let me do anything apart from feeling sleepy and hungry all the time,” he points at his belly, lips curved and eyebrows furrowed like a baby.

 

Some flirty winking, pouty lips, more winking and Song Mino falls head to toes once again.

 

“Fine,” he rolls his eyes, takes some random trousers, a shirt and a jacket, slips his feet in a pair of shoes, cellphone and car keys in one of his pockets.

 

He leaves a sloppy kiss on Taehyun's lips, whispers _I'll be right back_ , smiles at him and he's out of the door.

 

Taehyun claps happily and sits against the bed headboard, waiting for his beloved strawberries.

 

But after five minutes, they're not strawberries anymore. They're now chips and fried chicken.

 

A rapid call on Mino's phone, some more phone-pouting and sweet words, kisses smacked on the receiver, and a couple of _you know I love you right?_ later Mino is heading back to buy fried chicken and chips, eating the now useless strawberries in the meantime.

 

This goes on for a good hour, fried chicken turning into ice-cream turning into pizza turning into hamburgers turning into _strawberries and ice-cream_ at some point.

 

Mino knows the path by heart for he spent the last hour driving up and down the same road and either eating or throwing everything that Taehyun didn't want anymore, smoking a cigarette and drinking a coffee too many to keep himself awake, smacking back kisses on the receiver, falling head to toes ten times for a certain pouty voice and asking _what does the princess want this time_ when they've come to the nth request (Taehyun thinks _he is_ the princess and plays the broken diva role, while actually Mino was referring to their little girl, who's certainly the evil mind behind all those weird craving).

 

It's almost 5am when he finally gets back home, two bags full of whatever has come to Taehyun's mind.

 

He goes upstairs, enters their room with a proud smile on his face for finally completing the hardest task of his life, and he's welcomed with a sleeping Taehyun laying on messy bedsheets, a hand still holding the phone while the other lays still on his round belly, not-so-big yet but outstanding for sure.

 

The older man lets the bags slip from his hands, sink onto the floor, and can't do anything except smiling softly at that sight, putting the sleeping figure of Taehyun under the blankets, kissing his forehead and taking off his own clothes before joining him under the sheets and pulling him in a tight backhug.

 

He inhales the sweet scent of the younger man and kisses his ear with a love so big he himself can't even begin to understand it.

 

“Goodnight prince and princess.”

 

 

 

 

–

 

 

 

 

 

**168 th day**

 

 

The first time Taehyun feels the baby moving is also the first time he fully realizes a life is slowly growing inside of him and that kinda leaves him puzzled and scared for life.

 

It all starts one night in August.

 

Mino gets home after another tiring day at work. He's working overtime lately and though it was his choice in the first place, he's starting to feel the consequences on his body.

 

He gets upstairs, can hear the TV is on in their bedroom. He smiles as he opens the door and finds Taehyun chewing on some gummy bears while watching some TV show he must really like judging from his focused face. He's wearing an old pajama and the shirt is of course too small to cover his growing belly, that is left bare for more than half. The belly-button is starting to come out and that, as well as many other little details, reminds Mino of how near the _Great Event_ really is.

 

He clears his throat and the rough sound of his voice wakes Taehyun from his numbness. He throws the gummy bears aside and sits more straight against the headboard, says, “Hey,” smiling a little at the sight of his fiancé.

 

Mino leaves the jacket on a chair and makes some steps towards the bed, placing one knee on the edge and then crawling near Taehyun. He takes the younger man in his arms and kisses his lips softly. “Hey. How have you been today?”

 

Taehyun pouts, shoving some more gummy bears into his mouth, “Booored,” he mumbles while he angrily chews on the poor bears.

 

Mino's laugh echoes through the room. “Bored? Is that all? Sounds great,” he laughs a bit more, happy to see that Taehyun doesn't look as tired as usual. The more the pregnancy progresses, the more he feels tired and sleepy all the time.

 

Taehyun snorts, nodding at the TV. “How should I feel? I just eat and watch TV all day,” he rolls his eyes at his own self. “I wish I could still go to work,” he adds in a whisper, lowering his gaze to the blankets.

 

Mino gently strokes his hair and looks out of the window, sighing a little. Taehyun has stopped working a couple of weeks before, since his current state doesn't allow him to do his job properly. He started coming home more and more tired everyday, and it worried Mino so much to the point where they had to sit down and talk the matter out. They agreed that maybe taking maternity leave was the best choice at that point. It had been kinda awkward to explain the situation to Taehyun's boss, but the belly was already showing so he had to believe him.

 

That is also when Mino had started working overtime.

 

The main problem though, is that Taehyun is feeling less and less useful everyday, and watching the tired look on Mino's face everytime he gets home from work doesn't help at all. He's not even taking any vacation in summer because he wants to keep it for the end of the pregnancy.

 

Not to mention they haven't get physical with each other in weeks. They're just too tired to even lift a finger, let alone make love. Usually Mino just collapses into bed as soon as he gets home and Taehyun really doesn't have the heart to ask him for something.

 

Mino intertwines their fingers on the round belly. “You're working everyday though,” he says, “You're breathing for two, you're eating for two, you're living for two. It's a hard job,” he smiles widely, that smile Taehyun loves because it reaches his brown eyes and makes him look like a happy child. And when Mino is happy, Taehyun is happy as well.

 

He's already feeling better and decides Mino deserves a proper kiss when he feels a sudden movement and something that resembles a kick hits his belly from the inside exactly where Mino is keeping their hands together.

 

They both look at each other in disbelief and Taehyun almost panics realizing the baby is moving inside of him, his mind picturing the worst scenarios in which he ends up with his belly torn apart by little feet kicking all around.

 

Mino is speechless, just manages to smile the brightest smile while he lowers down to place a ear on the big belly. “Is the little princess claiming daddy's attention?” he asks softly, gently soothing the skin in small circles.

 

The doctor has warned them about the baby's movements some weeks before and honestly Mino has been waiting for this moment since then.

 

Taehyun stays silent and watches as the older man gently places kisses all over his belly, caressing the skin in the most caring way, like he's handling something fragile. His heart trembles and, before he knows it, he's reaching out to brush Mino's cheek with his fingers. He's feeling on an emotional rollercoaster since this pregnancy started and can't hide his feelings no matter how hard he tries.

 

The man looks up with a questioning look and his usual bright smile, asks, “What?” almost laughing.

 

Taehyun just shrugs and smiles back. “You're born to be a father. How did you end up with someone like me?”

 

Mino's smile slowly disappears from his lips. “What are you talking about?” He's serious.

 

Taehyun shrugs again. “If I didn't happen to be like this... maybe you were never going to be a father. You would have lost a lot-” a finger on his lips silences him. Mino shakes his head, he doesn't want to hear anymore than that.

 

“It's useless to have this kind of thoughts,” he says, brushing some hair behind Taehyun's ear. “I'm here, you're here, we're having a child. I love you more than anything else in the world, there's no 'if', no doubts, nothing. Don't torture yourself with what could or couldn't have been. We're here now, it's all that matters.” He's smiling again now, gently cupping one of Taehyun's cheeks in his wide palm. “Okay?”

 

The emotional rollercoaster intensifies and Taehyun is trying so hard not to cry because he feels like this is what he's been doing for half of his pregnancy and he hates it, so he just raises his eyes at the ceiling and nods, lips trembling. “Okay.” he says. _I love you_ , he mentally adds, but there's no need to say it out loud for he can read in Mino's eyes that he knows.

 

The older man kisses the tip of his nose and goes back to focus on his belly. “Now let me speak with our princess a bit more and then we should get some sleep, mh?” He places a ear near Taehyun's navel and can almost hear the baby girl's heartbeat.

 

He opens his mouth in a 'O' and looks at Taehyun with big shiny eyes. “I think she just kicked my face.” He's almost offended.

 

Taehyun bursts into laughter and lets Mino talk nonsense to his belly until he falls asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

–

 

 

 

**194 th day**

 

 

The first time Taehyun feels _really_ uncomfortable with his body is late September and he's trying on some last-year clothes that of course don't fit him anymore because of his always bigger belly.

 

He absolutely had the need to buy new clothes and he did, but he's trying the old ones anyway to prove himself that he can still wear them. But he cannot.

 

Frustrated, he puts on his new _larger_ clothes and looks at himself in the mirror, trying not to think how fatty his thighs and butt got.

 

He decides that since Mino has always the right words to make him feel better, he will just go downstairs and enjoy the waterfall of compliments his fiancé will be more than glad to make him.

 

Mino is watching TV in their living room, one hand in a popcorn bowl and a bottle of beer half empty on the low table in front of him. He's relaxing a bit after another week of hard work.

 

Taehyun walks into the room with a little smile, says, “Hey Big Tank,” and sits beside Mino, who immediately opens one of his arms to hug him by his side.

 

Mino smiles back, and a _hey_ and a kiss later he's focusing on the TV again.

 

Taehyun is not much amused but pretends not to notice and decides to watch some TV with him.

 

They're airing a movie with some famous Korean actor as the main character, even if Taehyun can't remember his name. He happens to be a really young and handsome man, and seeing how Mino can't keep his eyes off the screen, Taehyun crosses his arms.

 

“Who is he? I know he's famous but I can't remember his name,” he asks, trying to sound random.

 

Mino keeps his eyes on the screen and shoves some more popcorn into his mouth. “Kim Jinwoo,” he says without hesitation. “He's really good,” he adds, as Taehyun's lips become a tight line.

 

“You mean he's really gorgeous,” he provokes.

 

Mino just laughs, always focused, eats more popcorn and doesn't deny.

 

Taehyun licks his lips nervously and tries to keep calm, looks at this Kim Jinwoo with such intensity his gaze can almost burn a hole into the screen.

 

_What does he have that I don't?_ , he asks himself, _this big belly and fat butt probably. Yeah, he's pretty slender and his beauty is no joke._

 

He looks at Mino again, feeling something pressing his chest. The emotional rollercoaster due to the pregnancy takes over his rationality once again.

 

He swallows hard, looks down, eyes slowly becoming watery, and whispers, “You think I'm ugly now?”

 

Mino doesn't fully understand what he's saying, keeps watching the movie and laughs at some joke on screen, “Sorry what?” He asks before taking a sip from his beer.

 

Taehyun can't stop some tears from falling while he keeps looking at the ground with a passion. He suddenly realizes they haven't made love in the last couple of weeks. Maybe Mino doesn't even find him attractive anymore. He feels a burden on his heart. “Is it because I gained weight?”

 

Mino keeps hearing Taehyun's whispers without really catching the words. He lowers the volume of the TV and turns around. “What--” he finds himself in front of a crying Taehyun and doesn't understand what the hell is going on.

 

“Taehyun... what happened?” he tries to cup his cheeks with his hands but Taehyun backs away. He looks angry and Mino doesn't know why.

 

“Why don't you like me anymore?” the younger man cries.

 

Mino widens his eyes and looks shocked. “What? Why you think that?” He tries again to touch his fiancé be he just stands up and gets away. “Why are you acting like that?!”

 

Taehyun crosses his arms on his chest, eyebrows furrowed and lips curled into a pout. “You don't even look at me anymore! Is that Kim Jinwoo so attractive that you can't keep your eyes off him?”

 

Mino is bewildered. “Does this even make sense to you?” He stands up as well. “I was just watching a movie, there's no need to act so defensive! What the hell--” he stops seeing how Taehyun is on the verge of tears again and realizes he's been raising his voice. He sighs, knowing Taehyun is acting like that because of his crazy hormones and pulls him into a tight hug. “What do I do with you...” he whispers into his hair.

 

Taehyun tries to protest but the anger soon drifts away as fast as it has arrived and he becomes emotional again. He hugs Mino back and hides his face into his shoulder.

 

Mino smiles and softly strokes his hair, prolonging the hug a bit more for he feels Taehyun needs it.

 

The younger man sighs, feeling a bit more like himself again. “I'm a mess, right? I-I thought you didn't find me attractive anymore because we haven't got physical in weeks and I gained some weight and I don't fit my old clothes anymore and I was- I was... This pregnancy is fucking with my brain I swear.” He looks up to meet Mino's eyes and pouts again.

 

Mino just laughs and brushes some hair off his face, looking straight into his eyes. “You're so...” he trails off, bites his lower lip and smiles an amused smile. “Is that it? You've been missing me?” he presses his body against Taehyun's and the younger man blushes, feeling a rush of blood down there. Mino grins and leans down to reach Taehyun's ear. “I think we can easily solve this problem...” he whispers with his sexy voice, the voice he uses when he wants to get Taehyun aroused.

 

It definitely works.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later that night, as he lays with his back against messy bedsheets, legs spread wider than he thought humanly possible, watching Mino's absorbed expression as he pushes himself _hard and fast please_ inside him, his strong hands leaving red marks on the back of his thighs while sweat traces long paths along his neck and down to his sculpted body, Taehyun regrets thinking even just for a moment that the older man could have lost interest in him.

 

He first receives Mino's _punishment_ on his back and then on his hands and knees, as his fiancé never seems tired to _prove_ him how much he really finds Taehyun attractive and _fuckable_.

 

Taehyun is enchanted by his fiancé stunning face, his thick eyebrows furrowed in the effort of fucking him, his lips pressed in a tight, focused line, his messy black hair sometimes falling in front of his eyes while he moves wildly and makes Taehyun reach his climax.

 

Taehyun's last lucid thought before filling the empty house with the name of his lover is that he's never gonna doubt of Mino's love again.

 

 

 

 

 

–

 

 

 

 

 

 

**241 th day**

 

 

 

 

 

The first time Taehyun feels lost in a clothing store, he doesn't really like the feeling. He's used to be always updated about the latest fashion and know exactly what he needs and what he wants whenever he enters a shop. But this time is different.

 

Mino is pushing the shopping cart, humming some happy song as he looks around with a big smile on his lips. He walks slowly, as Taehyun can't really keep his normal pace with his big belly making almost impossible for him to walk straight.

 

The shop is full of couples snooping around for baby clothes and stuff. Taehyun curls his lips and feels almost embarrassed since he doesn't even know where to start. Never in his life he would have imagined to find himself shopping for a _coming soon_ baby. He already feels the pressure for the _Great Event_ and he has to admit he's scared as well. He clings onto Mino's arm and looks around.

 

“Where do we start?”

 

Mino looks so amused Taehyun almost rolls his eyes. He always gets so excited about everything regarding the baby, it's funny and annoying at the same time. “I guess from some play clothes?” he smirks, kissing Taehyun's forehead as they stroll along the main corridor.

 

They have eyes on them as everytime they go around in public, people probably wondering if Taehyun is a woman or a man. They've learned to ignore the stares long ago.

 

Mino wraps one arm around his fiancé's waist and holds him closer as they stop in front of one section and the older man's eyes light up.

 

Taehyun follows his gaze and notices the ridiculous amounts of animal-like clothes they're facing.

 

He looks horrified. “Oh no”

 

Mino grins widely instead. “Oh yes,” he takes a [pink bunny suit](http://www.englishforum.ch/attachments/items-sale/32697d1316551009-sale-baby-clothes-bern-can-sent-animal-cs.jpg) and looks at Taehyun with a cute pout on his lips. “Wouldn't this look adorable on our baby girl?” He places it in their cart.

 

Taehyun watches shocked as Mino takes two more animal suit, a white bear one and a kitty one. Then he takes control over the situation.

 

“I don't want my child to go around dressed up as an animal all the time!” he spits as he pushes the cart forward to another section.

 

Mino is beside him in the blink of an eye and takes the cart away from him. “You can't do heavy stuff and you know it.” He reasons, serious as ever as everytime it comes to Taehyun's health. He pushes the cart forward while Taehyun stays behind for a moment.

 

The younger man can't help but smile a little at Mino's caring manners before catching up with him again. He clings onto his strong arm as they go through their first shopping day for the baby.

 

 

 

 

A couple of hours later they drag themselves out of the nth baby shop, exhausted and full of shopping bags. They also bought furniture for the baby room – after fighting for a good ten minutes over which color should the walls be painted in - but they'll have it delivered directly at home.

 

Taehyun heads straight for the mall coffee shop and Mino smiles watching his duck-like walk that looks even funnier from behind. He's loving every aspect of this pregnancy, like how Taehyun has to wear long hoodies or sweaters that he often borrows from Mino. He looks extremely pretty in those.

 

But he also notices how Taehyun soothes his own back sometimes and decides he's gonna give him a massage once they get back home. The belly is as big as it can ever get now and he knows Taehyun suffers from chronic backache and swollen ankles.

 

They sit outside the coffee shop and Taehyun sighs deeply, feeling really tired.

 

Mino tries to cheer him up. “You want some ice-cream?”

 

Taehyun raises an eyebrow, a skeptical expression on his face. “In November?”

 

Mino shrugs and smiles, says, “It's hot in here and we've been walking all day. The question is if you want it, not if it's the appropriate time of the year to eat it.”

 

Taehyun must agree Mino has a point and slowly nods. “Strawberry and milk cream please,” he strikes his best puppy face even if there's no need to.

 

Mino laughs and gets up, Taehyun follows his tall figure and wide shoulders until he disappears inside the shop. His fiancé is looking extremely hot today with those tight black jeans and white jersey but he had no time to tell him.

 

Mino is back a minute later with the biggest ice-cream Taehyun has ever seen.

 

“Why do you always over-do things?” He fakes an annoyed expression as Mino sits down beside him and places the ice-cream cup in front of him.

 

Mino grins and kisses his lips. “Only the best for my prince and my princess.”

 

Taehyun rolls his eyes but can't hide the smile secretly growing on his lips. He doesn't remember exactly how they spend the rest of the day but he knows in all his life he's never felt as happy as he feels since he has Mino by his side.

 

 

 

 

–

 

 

 

 

 

**275 th day**

 

 

 

 

The first time in his life Taehyun thinks he's dying it's when he feels the most unbearable pain exploding in his lower abdomen and spreading through his whole body.

 

He was relaxing watching some TV from the bed and it's totally out of the blue. He curls up, wrapping his belly with his arms and gritting his teeth, not knowing what to expect. Is he going to die? Is his belly going to explode? How can it be so painful? Is it normal?

 

He sobs and tries to call for Mino but he doesn't manage to make a sound. Mino is downstairs but it feels like he's on the other side of the world.

 

The agony lasts for a bunch of seconds but it feels like hours. Then it stops all of a sudden.

 

Taehyun opens his eyes, he's breathing heavily and tears are flowing down his cheeks without him realizing it. He knows what's going on and he has to act quickly.

 

He gets up and reaches the door frame, calling Mino's name out loud. His legs are shaking and he's scared to death because he knows labour pain comes and goes periodically. He could get another fit any moment.

 

His voice must have sounded pretty desperate because a moment later Mino runs upstairs and he's welcomed by a Taehyun crying convulsively.

 

The older man doesn't let his emotions get in the way. He knows he has to be strong and calm for the both of them. He immediately hugs Taehyun and gently strokes his hair, kissing his cheek again and again. “It's okay, we're going to the hospital.”

 

Taehyun just nods and a moment later Mino lifts him up and carries him downstairs princess-style. He would either laugh or be surprised by how easily Mino just lifted him if he wasn't so scared.

 

They go out and reach the car parked in the walkway. Mino puts Taehyun down and suggests he should lay in the backseats instead of sitting in the front seat, it may help his fits.

 

“I'm gonna take some things, I'll be right back,” he kisses his forehead and goes back home.

 

He rushes upstairs and roughly pushes a change of clothes for Taehyun and a few other things he may need while in hospital inside an old gym bag.

 

Three minutes later he's driving the car outside their walkway. The hospital is not so far away but any distance is too much in that situation.

 

Mino manages to call their doctor, have a operating room ready and keep an eye on Taehyun from the rear-view mirror, telling him to breathe in and out everytime he feels pain – all of this while driving as fast as he's allowed to.

 

The next hour goes by in a daze. They reach the hospital as Taehyun is having another fit and after that it's all a rushing of doctors and white walls until Taehyun's fits are so close together that the doctor decides it's time for the surgery.

 

Taehyun is given an oxygen mask and wishes he can use the tube to strangle the nurse who keeps telling him everything's gonna be alright and that a C-section is just normal routine nowadays. A moment after he realizes Mino has disappeared and this is when he really starts to panic.

 

He removes his mask and ignores the nurse's protests as he cries, “ _Where_ is _Mino_?!” He's not going in that fucking hell of a room without him, that's for sure.

 

No one is really paying attention to his words and for the first time since that madness started nine months before he really feels like crying not because of his hormones but because he wants to.

 

Someone is already talking about anesthesia when Mino suddenly bursts into the operating room wearing a light blue coat, a mask and a pair of hygienic gloves. He's beside Taehyun in the blink of an eye, holding his hand and caressing his messy hair half spread on the operation table.

 

“I'm sorry, they told me I had to wear these if I wanted to come in,” he whispers to a frightened Taehyun who's breathing heavily in his oxygen mask. Mino can't bear the view, he's never seen Taehyun that scared and he's breaking every inch of him inside. “Hey, hey, hey... it's alright. I'm here. You're almost done, you've been so strong until now... I'm so proud of you.” He lowers his mask and kisses Taehyun on his burning forehead, while caressing his round belly for the last time before the doctors set up the cloth for the surgery.

 

Doctors opt for local anesthesia, Taehyun has already isolated himself from the rest of the world at that point. Never in his life he has been so sure that Mino is all he really needs like he is in that moment. He squeezes the older man's hand and begs him with his eyes to never break the contact.

 

Mino nods and doesn't look at anything else apart Taehyun's eyes for the whole surgery.

 

Five minutes or ten years later, they hear the loudest of all crying and someone congratulating them because _she's such a healthy girl_.

 

Taehyun swallows hard and feels something weird in his chest. He hasn't really thought about it throughout the whole pregnancy, too busy complaining about everything and keeping Mino's excitement down to an acceptable level, but he's really a father now. And he feels unexplainably proud and eager to see their little girl.

 

Which happens a couple of moments later when a nurse places a little white ball of blankets in his arms and removes his oxygen mask.

 

Taehyun shifts one corner of the blanket revealing the baby girl's face. She looks so little and fragile he's almost scared of breaking her just by holding her in his arms. He's left speechless by her perfection: the little nose, pink lips, round cheeks, small hands clenched into little fists. He notices she has the smallest of moles on his nose just like Mino. And that's when he looks up to check on the older man's reaction.

 

Mino is usually really talkative but he just can't bring himself to say a word in front of that little miracle. She's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen in his whole life and before he knows it, he's brushing one finger against the soft skin of her cheek.

 

The baby girl wails a bit at the touch and opens her eyes to the world for the first time. Her big dark eyes, just like her father's.

 

“T-thank you,” it's the first thing Taehyun manages to say, and he isn't even aware of saying it. It just comes natural and he looks up at Mino, who looks just as shocked as he does. He panics a bit, tries to explain himself even though he's unable to control his own emotions and thoughts at the moment, “I-I mean... she's- she's perfect and she's the best thing that-that could have happened to me- t-to us... and just... I-I _love_ you, Mino.” He stutters, stumbles on his own words, looks away embarrassed and falls silent.

 

Mino's heart threatens to explode once again, he feels like he's having a bit too many strong emotions tonight. He strokes Taehyun's hair and kisses his lips in the sweetest way. “If you want to thank someone, thank yourself. You went through so much, you don't even know how grateful I am for what you've done. I love you too,” he leans down to press his forehead on Taehyun's.

 

One of the doctors warns them they have to take the baby away for the usual check up - they both don't want to let her go but eventually, they have to.

 

An hour later they're in Taehyun's room, who is blabbing about children names without a pause while Mino reminds him he just went through surgery and he should take some rest.

 

A nurse comes in holding a familiar ball of blankets and Mino swallows hard as she goes to place it in Taehyun's arms.

 

Taehyun eyes Mino and he knows he's been dying to hold his daughter in his arms since forever, so he shakes his head and politely nods towards the older man.

 

The nurse places the ball of blankets in Mino's arms, renews her congratulations and disappears.

 

Mino holds his daughter in his arms for the first time and feels overwhelmed. “Hey, beautiful...” he murmurs, caressing the baby's skin with his warm fingers. She really is the best thing he's ever seen. He notices the mole on her nose and smiles widely.

 

Taehyun crosses his arms and fakes indignation. “You never looked at me like that. I'm jealous.”

 

They both stay silent for a moment before bursting into laughter. Mino sits on the edge of the bed so that Taehyun can see and cuddle their girl as well.

 

They spend the first night with their daughter talking nonsense to the baby, trying to find all the similarities between her and them and fighting over who has to play the mom, until Taehyun falls asleep, painkillers having the best of him.

 

Mino can't bring himself to sleep and the little girl seems to be on the same boat so he spends the night watching over Taehyun and strolling along hospital corridors rocking his girl in his arms when he needs to stretch his legs. Despite the tiredness, he's never felt so alive.

 

It's the 1 st of December and this is the best Christmas present.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**400 th day**

 

 

 

An heartbreaking crying breaks the silence of the night.

 

Taehyun rolls around in between messy bedsheets and kicks Mino in the butt. The older man groans and makes no move.

 

The crying goes on and seems to become louder and louder as time passes. Taehyun hides his face in the pillow and kicks Mino again.

 

“Hana is crying again! It's your _turn_!” And underlines the last words with another kick.

 

Mino sighs and gets up, eyeing the comfy bed like he's departing from a lover. He passes a hand through his messy hair as he reaches their girl's room. She took her vocal chords from Taehyun, that's for sure.

 

“What's wrong princess?” he asks as he lifts her from her crib. The baby girl looks at him with pouty lips and eyes full of tears. “I'm sure I've seen this expression on someone else,” he jokes, and he smells her little bum to check for unwanted loads, but it's not the case. “I guess you're just hungry then, mh? Wanna come with daddy? Let's make some milk for my girl,” he holds her in his arms as he goes downstairs, Hana clinging onto his daddy's shirt and sucking on her little thumb.

 

Mino rocks her with one arm as he warms up some milk with his free hand. He mastered the skill of doing everything with only one hand since the baby girl was born.

 

He checks the baby bottle to see if it was washed and disinfected well enough before pouring warm milk in it and checking the temperature of the liquid on his hand.

 

“Princess' drink is ready,” he announces as he starts feeding his girl who only has eyes for his daddy as she gladly drinks her milk.

 

Suddenly he has arms holding him tightly around his waist and almost jumps at the touch. Taehyun nuzzles his face into the older man's shoulder, moaning a bit. “Mmh, how is she doing?” He asks with his sleepy voice.

 

Mino smiles and turns around, Hana recognizing his other daddy and reaching a hand out for him. “She's hungry-- hey, hey, you'll choke if you keep doing that,” he tries to calm her down by holding her little hand, gaining a pouty, disappointed face in exchange.

 

Taehyun smiles at that, caressing her cheek, “She's wild, isn't she,” he laughs softly. “A true rebel.”

 

Mino laughs as well, “Just like his father. Guess the name Hana is very much appropriate after all. A wild flower, growing strong and beautiful,” he looks up to Taehyun, smiling. “I didn't know we shared a passion for japanese names to be honest,” he laughs.

 

Taehyun grins. “There's still a lot of things you don't know about me, Song Mino.”

 

Hana is slapping Mino's face with his little hand now, but his daddy is too intrigued to stop her. “You think so? For example?”

 

Taehyun traces little circles on Mino's muscled arm and smiles, lets out his sexy voice, says, “You're gonna find out when you're back to bed. I'll be going first!”

 

Mino watches as Taehyun goes upstairs with his pajama pants a bit too low on his well-formed butt and becomes impatient.

 

Hana is still slapping him and has a big smile on her face as she drinks the milk until the last drop. She took her neverending hunger from Mino, that's another sure thing.

 

“Daddy has something _really_ important to do, so now we're going back to sleep okay?” He leaves the baby bottle in the sink and brings his baby back to her room.

 

Hana protests against the abandonment, pulls on daddy's hair when he leans down to kiss her goodnight, but after some more kisses and cuddles Mino finally manages to free himself from his spoiled princess, takes the baby-phone and goes back to his room.

 

Taehyun is waiting under the sheets and has a look on his face that tells Mino he's surely not sleepy anymore. And when he also notices Taehyun's clothes laying all over the floor, he realizes there's probably none under those sheets.

 

He blindly puts the baby-phone somewhere and closes the door behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later, after laying for a good five minutes side by side with their eyes on the ceiling, just trying to catch their breaths, Taehyun turns around and kisses Mino's shoulder, abandoning his head on the pillow. He's _really_ tired now.

 

Mino opens one arm and pull the younger man in a tight hug, inhaling his sweet scent mixed with the smell of sex that dominates the room.

 

“You were right,” he says after sometimes. “There are things I didn't know about you, but I'm glad I'm slowly finding out in the best way,” he laughs, running rough fingers along Taehyun's spine and making him shiver.

 

The younger man laughs as well, “It's all for today though. I just want to sleep now-” but as he's finishing the phrase they hear a new loud crying from the other room.

 

Taehyun sighs, but he's smiling. “I know. My turn now,” he's about to get up when Mino stops him.

 

“It's okay, have some rest. I can take care of her by myself tonight,” he kisses Taehyun's lips and starts looking for his clothes on the floor.

 

Taehyun watches as Mino is ready to go on his daddy mission again. “But it's my turn, you should have some rest as well,” he makes a face, feeling guilty.

 

Mino just shrugs and smiles. “You took care of her for 275 days,” he says as he's heading for the door. “I guess one more night won't kill me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

______________________________

**Author's blabbing:**  there's something you don't know about me, and it's that in my previous fandom I was kinda “known” for mpreg fics. Why? Because I  _fucking_  love them.

 

I write mpreg since 2008 (one could say I've mastered the art (????) of mpreg-writing) so of course you understand that this otp here was a great temptation to me. I just couldn't leave this fandom without one of my ridiculous mpregs.

 

But this is also a new field for me. First of all, I'm writing in a language that's not my own, and it's really hard to find the right words to express myself and my scenarios. Secondly, this is a relatively new fandom and I don't know how people can react to stuff like male pregnancy.

 

It's always hard to give scientific explanation to this phenomenon and I tried to give one but of course, there's no scientific ground behind it. It's true there are people who have both sexes and it's true it's reported some people who turned from women to men could still give birth to children, but I don't think I've ever read of a man giving birth. If I should categorize my Taehyun, I would say he's in the first category (people who carries both sex genes).

 

And of course I've never been pregnant so if some of you have children (?) you'll probably tell me what a bunch of bullshits I wrote lol I made lots of research but of course living the real experience gives you a whole another knowledge.

 

Anyway I've had much fun writing this (when I was not cursing at the word document and wondering why it was getting so long) and I hope at least a couple of you will not puke while reading. If you would like to leave me your impressions about it, good or bad, it could be of great help for me!

 

Thank you so much and see you soon with  _The Mighty Fall_.


End file.
